Playing Matchmaker
by sue9292
Summary: It's 7th year and Percy Weasley has now got to play matchmaker.You see he's trying to get the Head girl and best mate Oliver together.But she has a boyfriend who's an idiot and Oliver is too stubborn to admit he likes her.The things you do for friends!


Percy Weasley was lying on his bed trying to write an essay for Advanced Potions in his room. But he couldn't for the life of him concentrate. Why?

Because the Head Girl had decided to have a kind of party in her room...on her own.

Melissa Covy was odd like that, she was quirky and usually they didn't even speak to each other, but this was different, he'd had enough of the loud music coming through his walls. Apparently the person who had designed the Head Dormitories and common room had decided to make the walls so that you couldn't do silencing spells, he assumed it was so that if either Head was to do something naughty in their rooms the other could promptly rat them out for going against school rules.

They were in seventh year now, obviously. And he had not really changed, except he'd gotten a little taller and less skinny from carrying around mountains of books, not from lack of trying by his playboy best friend Oliver Wood however and the ever nosy Melissa who often when he tried to stop her music tried to drag him into joining in.

He threw down his quill with a huff and strode out of his room and to her door.

He knocked on it politely, even if he was mad he wouldn't be too rude about it. It would be bad manners.

But when he got no answer except the music being turned up he knocked louder.

No answer.

He tried to count to ten in his head, honestly he did, but after he got to six he hit the door as hard as he could "Covey open the door!" He shouted in a most un-percyish way.

"Perce what are you doing?" A sudden voice startled him and he didn't need to turn round to know that scottish accent the girls seemed to crave.

"Covey is having another of her parties...on her own" He told the taller young man who chuckled.

"You know it's odd but I don't think I've ever seen our Head Girl, don't remember her name or anything, when ever I come round she's in her room or out." He mused with a chuckle at Percy's expense.

He chose to ignore him and banged on the door again.

"Covey open the door" He called again. Suddenly the music turned down a little

"Call me by my first name and I will Percy" A sing song voice called back.

Percy took a long slow breath. Only Covey annoyed him this much

"Open the door Melissa" He said, his teeth gritted.

The door swung open and there was Melissa Covey leaning smugly against the door frame. Her long wavy blonde hair framing her face and blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Wasn't too hard now was it." She mocked playfully.

Percy wasn't deaf, he heard Olliver's breath hitch a little behind him and glanced to his left curiously to see what was wrong. Olliver wasn't looking at him, he was looking Melissa up and down. He turned back to her and found she was totally oblivious to Ollie's stare and was looking straight at him.

"Turn down the music." He told her, a little calmer now.

"Don't want to" She replied childishly, pouting.

"I'll do it if you won't" He told her, taking a step forwards, Ollie moved with him.

But a hand blocked his path, she'd put her hand on the other side of the door frame so he couldn't get in.

"Theres no point in coming in you know...I charmed my stereo to only react to me." She told him with a mischevious smile.

He huffed and pushed her arm out of the way lightly before stepping fully into her room. He noticed it was very similar to his but in browns and blues unlike his red and black which Oliver often told him wasn't very percy-ish but he had chosen it anyway.

He spared a glance towards Oliver to see him still standing outside the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked increduasly, turning fully towards the Quidditch player who was still by the door

"You might be rude enough to storm into someone's room without permission but I'm not" He replied with a smug smile at embarrassing him.

"I don't mind." Melissa told him calmly as she walked away from the door to sit on her bed.

After a moment he located the sound of the music and started trying charms

"If you break my stereo I will kill you" She warned lazily, leaning back into her pillows, crossing her legs and linking her hands behind her head.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Oliver suddenly asked, now sitting at her desk

"Yes actually, but of course the great Oliver Wood never noticed little old book worm me" She replied playfully with a chuckle.

He smiled "You don't seem like a book worm to me, I mean compared to Perce over here you're like a total rebel." He quipped, enjoying the easy banter, usually girls drooled and stuttered around him.

They both turned to look at said book worm who was still angrily hitting the stereo with his wand, oblivious to them both.

Oliver looked back to her to see her stifling giggles behind her hand, she saw his curious look and grabbed some parchment next to her, using an object he'd used in muggle studies, a pen, she quickly wrote something down and threw the parchment to him, he caught it easily and opened up the page.

_The stereo isn't even on, I did a charm to create the music._

His mouth fell open. She hadn't...but she had! She'd tricked him and he'd fell hook, line and sinker. What an odd muggle saying he mused suddenly

Her eyes were watering as she covered her mouth to stop her laughing as she watched Percy get angrier and angrier.

Oliver found a pen on the desk and wrote back to her

**When are you going to tell him?**

She winked and mouthed

"When I get bored"

He let out a laugh un-intensionally and Percy turned back to them, his eyes narrowed and they both put innocent faces on, hers more convincing so he turned to Oliver

"What?" He spat.

"Nothing mate." He told him with a shake of the head.

Percy glared and turned back to Melissa, he took a step towards her before seeing the note on the bed, she made a grab for it but he accio'd it to him. His face went more red as he read it and they knew they were in trouble.

"Run!" She yelled, both of them knew Percy's anger was something not to be meddled with. Ever.

She sprinted out of the room with Oliver hot on her heels.

"Get back here so I can kill both of you!" They heard Percy yell, which only made them run faster.

It was an odd sight to behold for any onlooker. The Head girl and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain were running down the hallways away from a very angry Head boy, who was now more red than his hair.

The young golden trio were walking towards the Gryffindor common room when they saw it, their mouths fell open as their head girl suddenly stopped her running infront of them, making Oliver stop aswell

"Hermione I need to talk to you about our mentoring sessions, I have to help do the christmas ball so I can't really-"

"Melissa he's gaining on us!-But while we're here Harry training lessions have been moved to friday-" Oliver jumped in before they both turned and began running again and their mouths fell further as they saw Ron's brother storming towards them

"Ron have you seen Covey and Wood?" He yelled.

All three pointed wordlessly down the way the two 7th years had ran off too. He nodded at them and began running after them.

"Can either of you think of a day when something like that hasn't happened?" Harry asked the other two who shrugged and they kept on walking.

The two 7th year students stopped as they rounded a corner, they could go one of two ways

"Which way?" Oliver asked, he couldn't remember where these corridors led. He watched her look left and right, she bit her lip and he almost kissed her. Almost.

"Left, it leads outside" And with that they took off again, they were almost outside when Melissa started to laugh

"What?" Oliver asked as they went down the steps, hoping they'd lost one of the elder Weasley's.

"It's just I never thought my day would end like this, it's so random" She replied as they made their way to Hagrid's cabin, he would save them from the angry red head.

Oliver let out a chuckle, neither had he. They had almost reached it when something flew around his ankles, pulling him down to the floor with an oof. He sat up and saw Percy coming towards them, Melissa had stopped, noticing that he was no longer next to her.

He was soon only feet away and pointed a finger at them accusingly, they both eyed him warily, waiting for his next move but were both stunned when he spoke

"I never imagined my day would turn out this way"

And he laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Soon it was infectious and Melissa started to chuckle, Oliver soon followed and after a few minutes they were all on the floor laughing manically.

At this point Ginny and her friends walked by and Ginny told the girls with a small smile

"They finally cracked him then, I always wondered how long it would take for them to make him let go. Our Head girl and Quidditch captain have taken the stick out of his-"

"Ginny don't use language like that" Percy cut in, his laughs subsiding.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she and her friends turned away "I stand corrected they only took it out a little"

And they continued on their way to the common room.

"Percy not that I mind but why aren't you killing us, well actually just me Oliver didn't do anything" Melissa asked while Percy undid his spell on Oliver's ankles.

"I don't know, one moment I was like 'Dear God I'm going to kill them' and the next it was like 'but it was very funny' really" He answered with a small smile.

She jumped up and did a little victory dance.

"Alison owes me ten galleons. She bet me it would take five months for the music to drive you up the wall and it's only been two. I am brilliant" She declared, throwing up her arms in truimph and laughed delightedly.

Oliver chuckled and stood up, rubbing a sore spot on his back from the fall.

"Alison McKoy?" Percy asked, interested.

Melissa nodded with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry she hasn't seen you watching her. And no I didn't tell her, for your sake of course" She replied with a wink and Percy's cheeks went pink again

Oliver whistled

"Perce has a crush. Why didn't you tell me?" He batted his friend lightly on the arm

"Because you would have either told her or made fun of me until I wanted to choke you." Percy told him with a glare.

Oliver pouted "Would not have"

"Would"

"Would not"

"Would"

"Would not!"

"Would!"

"Boys!" Melissa stepped in between them "So childish..." They heard her mutter with a smile

"Me childish? What about you with your parties" Percy challenged with a smug smile as they began to walk towards the castle.

"Yeah-well-I-" She gave up and simply pulled her tongue out at him before storming away

"And I'm the childish one" He called out to her with his smile still in place

"Yes you are, see it wasn't too hard to admit it" She called back to them with a laugh.

"She's got you there mate" Oliver told him, giving him a consoling pat on the back which was ruined when he chuckled at him.

He recieved a rather nasty glare and they continued to walk towards the castle, following in Melissa's footsteps

Melissa chuckled under her breath as she strolled back to her room after leaving the boys behind, what an odd day it had been. One thing that struck her was the attention Oliver had given her, but she expected he did it to every girl, he had them fawning over him everyday, Melissa however, did not get attention from guys. Ever. Even Troy Cooper didn't spend that much time with her and he was her boyfriend.

"Unity" She spoke the password and moved into her room, where she took off the still present musical charm and got ready for bed, but it wasn't late enough for her to be actually tired so she skipped into the common room and grabbed a book from the shelf before settling herself in an over stuffed chair near the fire.

Back with the boys Percy was wondering about something

"Oliver...Do you fancy Melissa?" Oliver actually stopped walking and Percy nearly bumped into his back at the sudden halt.

"What makes you think that?" He asked cooly, but Percy heard the nervous jilt in his voice.

"Well it's not like you were flirting with her" He replied sarcastically, giving his best friend a knowing look.

"She can actually make sentances when I'm around, it's confusing" Oliver replied vaguely, but Percy understood, he'd seen the girls fall over him. Every single one. Even Ginny who Percy knew was going out with Luna Lovegood.

"From what I saw she didn't even notice you looking at her, she has a boyfriend aswell" He told his friend sadly.

"Who is it?" He asked instantly, silently cursing himself as he saw Percy smirk at his reaction

"Troy Cooper" He answered as they started walking up the stairs, Oliver usually slept in Percy's room on a spare bed he'd conjured because otherwise he'd be alone in their dorm, they had been the only Gryffindor boys in their year.

"I don't know him" Oliver replied with a sigh as they came to the Heads portrait of a lion as both Heads were Gryffindors

"Unity" Percy told him quickly, the lion yawned and swung open.

Both of them stopped as they saw Melissa curled up in a chair, asleep. Percy looked to Oliver who was looking at her fondly. Then they both moved to her, Percy gently pulled the book from her grasp and Oliver swept her up bridal style

"Wow she's really light" Oliver commented as he walked her to her room, Percy chuckled at him and pushed open her door for him before pulling the covers aside so he could put her down, once she was in her bed Percy threw her covers over her and they watched for a second as shifted to get more comfortable beofre htey retreated to Percy's room.

"Oliver I have something to show you-" Percy began as he put on a very fake serious voice

"This is what I call my 'I-told-you-so' dance" He finished and proceeded to hop in circles around the disgruntled Keeper and sing over and over

"I told you so. I told you so. I told you so"

Until Oliver pushed him over so that he fell onto his bed that is.

"I do not like her!" He cried, stomping his foot like a child before getting changed and throwing his sheets over him.

Percy rolled his eyes as he also got ready to sleep.

"I guess I'll have to play matchmaker then" He muttered to himself as he turned off the lights.


End file.
